Prodigy Pervs
by englishteacups
Summary: Who would've thought that the prodigies of the two greatest clans in Konoha are perverts? LOL! Read to find out more! R&R! /Oneshot/


**A/N:** Hiya! Well, this is just a sudden idea I had while I ate sugar. LOL! I hope you guys enjoy this. - Oh, and please REVIEW!! They make me happy! Anyway, ja ne!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any its characters. You happy now?! (glares)

**Such Pervs!**

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"C-Coming!" the kindle & lavender-haired Hyuuga woke up from the sofa as she rushed to answer the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw the raven-haired Uchiha standing in front of her, carrying some stuff they need for their investigatory project. Although she knew that he was coming, she was a bit surprised. Well, he didn't tell her that he'd come as early as 7:30 am. Not to mention she was just wearing her nightgown when she opened the door!

"S-Sasuke!" her eyes widened.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Sorry if I disturbed you at this time. I guess I was too excited to finish our IP."

"I-It's okay, S-Sasuke-san." She fidgeted, and then turned to gaze at her feet. "I-I'll just… umm… c-change upstairs. P-Please come in."

"Umm, yeah. Whatever." Sasuke tilted his head up as he entered the Hyuuga mansion.

Hinata hurriedly went to her room to fix herself as Sasuke sat on the sofa and prepared the set-up for their first experiment. When Sasuke finished the set-up, he wandered around a bit and looked at the different paintings and sculptures displayed around the premises. It took him almost 30 minutes to finish his tour around the mansion, and he noticed that his partner's still not going downstairs to see him! He sighed, thinking what's taking her so long. The minute his patience reached its limit, he went upstairs to see whatever she's doing.

When he was about to activate his Sharingan to see what Hinata's been doing in her room, he remembered that she told him that she'd be changing her clothes upstairs. He shook his head, trying to forget the perverted ideas he came up with. He sighed as he crossed his arms, trying to wait for Hinata to show up in front of him.

"_If Hinata's just going to change her clothes, she should be downstairs already!"_ he thought. _"I have to see what she's doing. What if someone kidnapped her in her room? Neji would kill me if that would happen. Besides, I'm just going to peek, that's all. Nothing more."_

Decided on what he's about to do, he took a deep breath as he activated his Sharingan. What he saw in front on his now reddish vision was Hinata. Yep, he saw Hinata there, meaning that none of his crazy suspicions were true. He sighed in relief. But when he looked to get a better view of her, he gasped in surprise.

What he saw was Hinata… and all she had on are her undergarments! Sasuke gulped, fighting the urge to look more. Defeated by his perverted ego, he opened his eyes, looking intensely at Hinata's figure.

Oh Kami, you'll just never know how perverted Sasuke's mind _really_ is.

While Sasuke was, erm, studying the Hyuuga heiress's features, the long-haired Hyuuga prodigy caught him in the act. He stood beside him, glaring like he was about to kill him for what he's been doing.

"Neji!" he shrieked as he quickly deactivated his Sharingan. "What a surprise!"

"I know what you've been doing, Uchiha." He crossed his arms and gave him his glares of death. "I wonder what'll happen if Hinata-niichan would hear this."

"I-It's not what you think." He said, trying to keep his cool. "I was just… well, I was about to… umm—"

"You're weak, Uchiha." Neji smirked as he activated his Byakugan and looked at his cousin wearing some clothes on. "You can't even look straight on a woman's half-naked body."

"I'll make sure that you'd eat your words, Neji." He smirked as he reactivated his Sharingan.

Hinata, clueless that she was being watched, continued on wearing her clothes. The more she moved, the more the two boys drooled. When she opened the door to go downstairs, she went crimson red when she saw Sasuke and Neji looking at her, Sharingan and Byakugan still activated.

"S-Sasuke-san? N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata blushed, thinking about what they might have seen.

"Hinata!!" the boys shrieked in distress. "Umm…"

Seeing the boys in front of the door made Hinata faint. The two boys blamed each other for the said mischievousness.

**End!**

**A/N:** Gaa! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I swear, I didn't mean to think about this kind of story! Blame the sugar rush!! LOL! Anyway, I was desperate to do something today, so I wrote this. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Please? Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time! Ja ne! -


End file.
